C-137
by Kira Kotsu
Summary: Ricks old love interest comes back into his life.


Traveling as fast as her ship will go, she raced off back to the planet she abandoned years ago. It was finally in sight when she realized...it wasn't the same. She slowly landed noticing the horrid place the Earth became. The houses were dilapidated, it was as if there were no intelligent life left on the planet. She wandered for a bit, wondering what could have possibly happened here. And where was the man she came here for. Is he dead? Or did he escape to another planet? Or maybe another dimension?

As she continued she came across a horribly disfigured person. It was feral and looking for its next meal. Thinking quickly she hopped onto a nearby abandoned car and from the car onto a roof. It started to crumble below her feet, but she managed to keep from falling in. From there she noticed that these looked almost human like.

"What happened here...?" She mumbled to herself.

Her ship wasn't far from the roof she was on. She just had to make it a few yards. Slowly she crept to the edge closest to her ship, trying not to make a sound while also avoiding the holes and cracks. The roof began to buckle under her. She leapt for the edge, but the roof crumbled beneath her before she could make the jump. As the roof caved in with a loud crash she scrambled for an exit. The sound attracted the attention of the creatures. They made their way to the building hoping dinner was waiting for them.

She made a break for her ship, avoiding the monsters, zig zagging between them. They were slow and easy to avoid, but too many of them could be an issue. As she made it to her ship she started it up and took off immediately. Hovering above the wasteland below, she looked for anything familiar. The streets were abandoned littered with debris and foliage. Just when it seemed that all hope was lost, something caught her eye. A barely recognizable man stood out in the distance, and beside him another, somewhat, familiar face. She cautiously hovered over to the park the two figures were lurking.

"Uhmm…Rick?" She asked filled with hope.

"Kira? Is that really you?" It asked back.

"I…What happened here Rick?" She questioned lowering her ship enough to talk to this Rick.

"An experiment gone wrong, but you should know, I'm not your Rick. He abandoned this place when he realized it was unrepairable."

"Oh, I see. So he left me here." She looked annoyed.

"If you'd like I can take you to the citadel of Ricks so you can find him."

"Thanks, but I'll pass. He wouldn't be there." She sighed.

"Let me know if you change your mind. I can communicate with the other cronenburgs, I'll tell them to leave you alone if you want to come down." He offered.

"Heh, that'd be great. You're a lot more helpful than my Rick. I'm going to go to his home, maybe there will be some sort of clue there."

"Good luck, I hope you find your Rick."

As she got closer to the home she landed, praying it'd be safe for her to travel by foot. She walked up to the home when she heard a commotion.'

"Hold you're fire, hold you're fire! I'm Morty C-137." She heard a Morty yell in the distance.

Kira ran over to one of the still standing walls to get a better view.

"We detected a compromised portal gun. Where is your Rick?"

"He's in prison!"

"Summer." The Morty sighed.

"He got captured by the federation and we were going to rescue him." She explained to the Rick.

"Very troubling. We can't risk citadel secrets falling into the federations hands. We'll dispatch seal team Ricks immediately to break into the prison holding C-137."

"Booya!"

"Aaand assassinate him."

"Boonah?" Summer replied.

"They're going to kill him?" Kira whispered to herself.

Thinking quickly she rushed back to the park the cronenburg Rick resided. "Hey! Hey, I'm glad I found you. On second thought maybe I do want you to take me to the citadel."

"Really? Well forgive me for not coming along, but I will make you a portal to take you there." He said pulling out his portal gun and opening a dimension hole to the citadel,

"Thank you." She nodded before walking through.

After entering the portal she was lost in a sea of Ricks and Mortys. She looked for the capital building and made her way there as inconspicuously as possible. She crept inside and quietly followed the sounds of chatter. She heard the voice of C-137's Morty once again and got up close for a better view. Listening in all she could make out was Morty telling off the council of Ricks, saying how his rick is still alive. When suddenly the ground shook as if there were an earthquake. The building started to crumble and all chaos broke loose. Before she could take cover a Rick came running up behind her, stopping in his tracks as he noticed her.

"K-Kira? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, stunned.

"You, it's you…Right?" She asked not fully sure.

"Yeah, I could use your help." He muttered regaining his composure.

"What do I need to do?"

He handed a gun to her. "Give this to Morty while I take out some of these ass holes."

She nodded and waited for him to enter. After revealing his identity she ran in after him, handing the gun to Morty and shooting one of the council members threatening their safety.

"Kira clear a path out of here." He ordered.

Realizing his plan she escaped the room, leaving Rick to rescue his grandkids as she made a safe route to the one place left she knew he would want to go to next. She knew Rick well enough to know his plan, or at least have a pretty good guess. She picked up a weapon on the way out and started firing at anything that moved. Dodging flying debris and other shots taken at her, she ended up getting herself cornered. The federation had her trapped. She looked around her for a way out and tried to sneak away between some large piles of rubble. Unfortunately they were able to capture her with a stun weapon. She laid there motionless on the floor before blacking out.

When she woke she was in a dingy run down cell. She shot up realizing what happened last and checked her surroundings. She noticed an insect guard.

"Ah, you're awake." He said. "Glad you're not dead. We need some of that info you have on Rick."

"I don't know anything, you got the wrong girl buddy." She spits.

"I think you do. You might as well tell us. We're going to get it out of you one way or another."

"Bite me." She replies.

"Suit yourself."

He left the room only to return with higher clearance insect agents.

"Well all of our best technology was ruined in the…incident. What if we offer you a deal."

"I'm listening." She sounded interested.

"What if we promise you your freedom, in exchange for Rick?"

"My freedom? I'd be betraying my oldest friend, you gotta do better than that." She laughed.

"What else do you want?" He sounded persuadable.

"I want 13,000 flurbos and my ship. Ready for me to go, and I'll even get Rick to come to you."

"That easy huh? I thought he was your oldest friend."

"There's a reason I don't stay in touch with him. He can be an ass hole. Not to mention, he left me behind."

"Fine, get him here and we will have it ready for you."

"I need a communication device."

"Bring her to our communication room." He ordered the other agent.


End file.
